Anji
Much of this is under construction as I update it to post-Siege of Orgrimmar information. However, below you will find the basic information about Kiharu. Appearance She has changed in appearance vastly since the siege of Orgrimmar. Before, those who knew her, knew the brawler and druid as a physical fighter. However, looking at her now, it's clear that this has changed dramatically. Her body that was once corded with muscle and possessed the strength of a fighter is now much thinner and slight, almost bordering frail looking in some robes. Her capture and subsequent torture at the hands of loyalist sorcerers has taken an obvious toll on her body, one which she is still recovering from. If one were to see beneath the robes, you'd be greeted by a sight of tangled scars and tattoos spanning the length of her body. Many scars have faded with time, but there are new ones- ones that are obviously from burn wounds. Their locations are telling too, over vital parts of her body they're located, as if they had indeed come within inches of taking the troll's life. Tattoos tangle and knot themselves all over her frame, jet black ink is a start contrast the the deep blue fur that denotes her Drakkari origins. The design when looked at from a distance doesn't seem to have any shape or recognizable form, just runes and things swirling into one another. However when you get closer, there are recognizable pictures of the Loa within. When you see her face, it's obvious what she's been through. Her features to those who knew her before are more angular, but still familiar. Jade green eyes are probably the most recognizable features on her face. Her dark blue, nearly black hair is kept in a neat braid tied with leather straps. Around her neck are thin chains with onyx stones she's collected across Azeroth, they almost never come off and seeing her without them is a rarity. Further on the subject of jewelry, several bone piercings span the length of both of her ears. Though for the most part she keeps her face hidden the trolless is recognizable to any former ally. One of the features that many would recognize her for is the limp that she has in her left leg, and the fact she near always keeps her staff on her to assist in walking with it. Personality She's much of the same trolless she was before her capture. She attempts to be good natured even if a situation is grim, simply a method of coping. Prior to the siege one might have called her lost, her faith unlike many trolls was amorphous and took no shape and never rested in a single sedentary loa. Others may have referred to her as a heretic, due to the apathy she openly expressed toward traditional values of venrating the Loa through ancient tradition. However, this has changed (not drastically) since the siege. Kiharu's faith has become a sedentary, solid one in Bethekk, the Loa of magic and history. Unlike many trolls she does not go to extreme lengths to venerate her loa through the ancient ways, but instead coming to respect the spirits as she would someone higher up than her. She serves Bethekk as a soldier might serve their general or warlord. To many, she remains somewhat enigmatic. Very few know her as she is truly. Her persona shifts and adapts and changes depending on the surroundings she finds herself in. Moreso opting to stay quiet and listen to the conversation that goes on around her, it gives her an edge in collecting intelligence for the people she works for. Like many though, she has her shortcomings. One of which is a vice toward smoking herbal cigars she creates for the sake of calming her nerves and keeping herself History Boop Boop tragic stuff that made her a badass later in life. Rumors and Speculation Updating this as IC things come along.Category:CharactersCategory:TrollCategory:The Antu BloodguardCategory:DrakkariCategory:BlackbladesCategory:GladiatorsCategory:Jungle TrollCategory:Darkspear Tribe